Brothers Christmas Special MSS SLASH
by Supermoi
Summary: Megatron and Starscream sharring their Christmas gift. MATURE! Mech/mech sticky slash! No like no read!


_Rating: M NC-17 MATURE AUDIENCE! Thanks! As in YAOI Mech/Mech interfacing of the sticky sort! You have been WARNED! _

Christmas Special! ADULT VERSION!

On his way back to their quarters, Megatron hummed a tune to the little ones recharging - or almost recharging - in his arms. Streaky's dimmed, droopy optics were looking up at him and he reached a hand to touch the purple insignia in the middle of the decepticon's Leader's chest. He cooed and said tracing the symbol.

"Dada... No hurt... Want dada no hurt..."

Megatron tilted his head, sighing. The sparkling must remember that time when a few months ago, both him and Starscream had been severely wounded in battle. They almost died... And their sparklings had been upset and terrified. It had been a harsh experience. Megatron had been rethinking many things since then... But this kind of thoughts would have to wait until after this night's party.

"Shh, recharge my spark... Dada and Mama are here..."

It was in a thoughtful mood that he reached their quarters, and opened the door... Only to have his optics bulge out and his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him.

"S-Starscream?..." he squeaked out, closing his arms around the now sleeping sparklings.

Starscream was standing in the middle of the room, his armor removed and neatly stacked in a corner, and wearing nothing but a Santa's hat and a red ribbon and large bow around his hips, covering - barely - his interface port and spike housing. And the look on his optics was smelting... He walked slowly, sensually to Megatron and peeked at the bundle in his arms, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"Why not put those three in their crib and come back to..." He ran a tentalizing hand over the well-placed bow and added with a tune that can only be described as slutty. "...Open your present, hum?"

Megatron was too shocked to do anything but obey and quickly put the triplets on their little room, in their plushy-filled crins, before going back into the main room and his waiting mate, his energon already boiling in his lines. ANd he smirked wickedly.

He was going to have a VERY Merry Christmas!

oOo

Starscream was still waiting for him in the main room, red bow and slutty expression, and Megatron just stared with hungry optics for a moment. Starscream fluttered his wings for a moment and then grinned wickedly, spreading his tights invitingly at his bondmate and teasingly running a servo over the red bow hiding his intimate area.

"Aren't you gonna open your present, Megatron?" he arched back, showing off his curvy body, and tilted his hips to the side, making the ribbon shift and the bow glide down a little teasingly. "It's better when it's hot..."

Megatron growled and was on him in a sparkbeat, kissing his tentalizing lips hungrily and gropping his pert, smooth aft shamelessly. That aft... So perfect, round and firm... one of Starscream's best asset! And Starscream squeaked so hotly when he groped it a little hard, feeling the bare dermaplating, hot and soft under his exploring servo.

Starscream bucked his hips slightly into Megatron's crotch and purred, his optics brightening inside the kiss. Glossa battled for dominance as the two mechs shared a breathtaking french kiss for a few more minutes, until both were panting and flustered. Megatron eyed his seeker with lust evident in his optics and chuckled heatedly.

"You little tease... I'm gonna eat you up like a piece of fine energon treat."

Starscream sat on the edge of the berth and opened his legs wide, showing the bow-hidden port and spike housing. Already, little droplets of lubricants were slidding down Starscream's inner tighs and the scent of heated plating and interface fluid only make Megatron's own arousal peak up. WIth a feral growl, the larger mech Got rid of his own armor quickly and put it on a pile on the floor. Under the thick plating, his body was muscular and shaped strongly, with firm muscle cables that make his abs and chest looks powerful.

Starscream eyed him shamelessly and licked his lips seductively, reaching for the mechs firm abdomen and running his digits down the steel-hard dermaplating, tracing the curves of every muscle cables. megatron smirked down at him, slowly removing the last piece of armor, around his hips and aft, revealing the last part of him, and his arousal was in perfect view of the seeker. Hard and erect, standing at attention, his black and silver cable was begging for attention, throbbing slightly.

"Hoooo, a treat! Just for me!" Starscream said in a child-like, most arousing tune that turned Megatron's on even more. "I'll taste it now..."

He looked up at Megatron, optics locking with him, as he slowly swallowed his lenght, from the tip to the base, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive wires and seams there. Especially the tip and underside...

In a haze, Megatron took the back of Starscream's head in his hand and pressed him closer to his crotch, moaning and groaning with pleasure as wet heat surrounded his hard shaft. His grip tightened on Starscream's helm and the seeker moaned around his cable, sucking harder and teasing with his glossa. Megatron panted, feeling an overload nearing fast, and he let his helm fall back, crying out silently as Starscream sucked him dry, drinking up his load when he finally hit overload and emptied himself on the waiting throat.

But once the first overload was overl, Megatron pulled Starscream off him and into the berth, grinning at him. His cable was re-hardening already, as he eyes the appetizing sight in front of him. Starscream spread on the berth, legs open and lubricant stining his tighs.

"My turn..." He growled and Crawled slowly over his bondmate, like a predator to his pinned prey, optics bright with desire and unbridled lust. He stopped with his face hovering above the red bow on Starscream's private area and said. "I'm gonna open my gift now."

And he took one strand of the bow between his dental plates, pulling until the red bow gave and fell open, reveling the hidden treasure under it. Megatron licked his lips with lust and then he extended his glossa to give the leaking port a heated lick, making Starscream shudder and moan in bliss. He tasted sweet and good... He licked harder and nipped at the sensitive edges of the port with his glossa and lips, groaning and purring deep, feeling the heat radiating from the red-hot, almost steaming metal. The scent was intoxicating...

"M-Megatron! Nnghaa..." Starscream cried out and bucked his hips into Megatron's teasing glossa, his port throbbing with need. But Megatron steadied his hips with his hands and said, in a chidding tune. "Tsk tsk, don't move, my Star. Let me take care of you..."

Starscream nodded shakily and breathed heavily, sweating and panting hard to cool his systems. Megatron poushed his glossa inside the heated port and licked at the undersides, tasting him and flicking his glossa to reach as much sensor nodes as possible. Starscream was being very vocal, crying out, gasping and howling in pleasure. Megatron snickered, this was perfect... He continued his ministrations until he felt a rush of fluids spill out of the spasming port, and he licked it out as Starscream cried out his overload.

'MEGATROOON!'

For a moment after this outburst, the both of them fell silent, dreading that the sound may have awoken the sparklings. There were a few soft clicks from the sparkling's room, but it soon died down and both sighed in relief. That was close... It was fortunate that the triplets were such heavy sleepers, like their father.

Soon the mood was back and Megatron crawled all the way up Starscream's body, feeling the seeker's light digits brush against his taught muscle cables, making him shudder and growl in need. His cable was throbbing and he could tell Starscream's port was wet and ready for him. Megatron captured his seeker's lips in a heated kiss and buried himself in the tight, wet and slick port, making the handsome mech arch and moan loudly inside the kiss. He let out a pleasured growl and delved his glossa inside Starscream's mouth, starting to move inside him with sharp, hard movements. Starscream wasn't complaining... He loved it rough. He let out a moan and a hiss of his own, slightly biting at Megatron's lips, making a bead off energon blood seep out. He purred and licked it hungrily.

"Starscream..." Megatron growled lowly inside the seeker's audio, nipping it then and licking it softly. "You little tease..."

He thrusted harder and deeper, changing the angle to hit the more recessed nodes that makes his seeker see stars, hitting them again and again. Starscream moaned, gasped and cried out with every thrusts, gripping his mate's shoulder hard, almost denting the soft dermaplating and leaving little claw marks. Megatron hissed in pleasure-pain and bit at Starscream's neck, licking the energon off the small wound. They were snarling and hissing like beasts in heat by the ends of it and when overload hit them they cried out, Starscream in high-pitched tune and megatron in a low feral roar.

Megatron stayed on top of Starscream for a few more times, basking in the warmth of the afterglow and feeling his seeker's port still flex and clamp around his cable inside him. Starscream nuzzled his neck tiredly and sighed in content, happy to just lay there in his mate's strong embrace. After a while he felt a soft nip at his audio and Megatron whispered in his audio softly.

"Merry Christmas my Star. I hope you liked you present..."

"I most certainly did..." Starscream chuckled and curled up against his lover and bondmate.

**-Merry Christmas!-**


End file.
